Don't Leave
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Sakura salah. Seharusnya ia melihat Naruto sejak dulu, bukan terkunci di dalam dunia Sasuke hingga ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada Naruto yang lebih mencintainya. Ketika ia dekat dengan Naruto, ia baru sadar, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sang mentari dan sahabat tercintanya itu./"Aku mencintaimu, karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku."/NaruSaku/Enjoy!Special For Galura no Baka Lucky22


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Don't Leave**

 **Special to Galura no Baka Lucky22**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo anywhere, EYD yang masih berantakan dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Back.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela di sampingnya, menatap jalanan yang bus lalui ini. Sesekali iris hijaunya memandang seisi bus yang begitu ramai. Ya, hari ini sekolahnya mengadakan wisata menuju Kirigakure. Butuh delapan jam untuk sampai disana dari kota Konoha ini. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

11.00

Menghela napas, perjalanan ini akan berakhir empat jam lagi. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak tahan oleh semua keributan di bus ini. Ia, seorang Haruno Sakura untuk pertama kalinya tidak menyukai kebisingan saat ini. Bagaimana lagi? Entah ada angin apa, dirinya terserang migran saat bangun tidur pagi tadi.

Sakura melirik bangku di sebelah kirinya, kosong. Ino pergi meninggalkannya? Yang benar saja? Sakura menelusuri matanya, melihat kegiatan teman-temannya. Ino, sahabatnya itu sepertinya sedang bergosip sesuatu lagi. Hinata, wanita pemalu itu hanya tersipu dengan ponsel di hadapannya. Mungkinkah? Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sosok Uchiha Sasuke, dan benar saja dugaannya! Sasuke juga sedang memainkan ponselnya. Mereka pasti saling kirim email.

Uchiha Sasuke, ya?

Entah mengapa, menyebut nama itu saja membuat Sakura ingin menangis. Ia sudah mencintai lelaki itu sejak lama. Namun, lelaki itu memilih seorang Hyuga Hinata. Tentu saja, Sakura sudah yakin jika Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukai wanita berisik sepertinya. Ternyata selama ini cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sakura- _chan_? Ada apa? Kau tidak terlihat semangat."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Dan benar saja, seorang Namikaze Naruto sedang menatapnya, membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan menuju tempatnya, lalu kembali ke tempat Sakura, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong –milik Ino. Naruto menyentuh bahu Sakura, membuat gadis itu melirik ke arahnya dan dengan cepat Naruto menyodorkan sebuah botol minum dengan obat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sehat, Sakura- _chan_. Minumlah, lalu tidur. Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sampai nanti." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan hanya di tanggapi Sakura oleh dengusan kecil, membuat senyum Naruto sedikit meluntur.

Mau tak mau, Sakura meraih pemberian Naruto. Ia membuka satu tablet obat lalu menelannya dengan beberapa tegukan air. Mata hijaunya melirik Naruto yang masih duduk disisinya. "Terima kasih. Walaupun kau melakukan itu, aku masih belum bisa menyukaimu. Hanya Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menekan suaranya, mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh pada lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu itu. Kalau begitu, aku ke belakang dulu." Naruto memberikan senyum simpul, lalu menuju kursi panjang bus di belakang sana, ikut bermain bersama yang lainnya.

Sakura masih menatap malas jalanan di luar sana. Iris _emerald_ nya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Hinata yang duduk tak jauh beberapa kursi darinya sedang tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Sakura mendecak keras, memukul kaca di sampingnya dengan kepalan tangan yang begitu kuat.

"Sakura? Kau tidak boleh begitu." Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Ino mendudukkan diri di sisinya. "Kenapa kau terus ingin mendapatkan Sasuke? Kau tahu kan dia mencintai siapa?" suara Ino kembali memasuki indra pendengarnya.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, semakin erat. Sakura benci mengakui ini, meskipun Hinata sudah menjadi milik Sasuke, ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Meskipun harus membuat gadis pemalu seperti Hinata menangis meraung-raung atau sampai bunuh diri. Ia tidak peduli itu, yang ia inginkan hanya mendapatkan Sasuke. "Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke- _kun_!"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga Sakura, kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa tidak sekali saja kau melihat Naruto? Kau tahu kan? Dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Kenapa harus Sasuke?" tanya Ino gemas melihat sahabatnya yang benar-benar terobsesi oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukainya, Ino!" Sakura berujar keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. "Walaupun dia teman masa kecilku, selalu mengatakan perasaanya padaku, tapi aku tak pernah menyukainya!" lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata kini sedang memperhatikannya. Dan juga, sepasang iris safir yang duduk di belakang sana ikut memperhatikan tanpa di sadarinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia merogoh ponselnya, memasang earphone untuk menyumpal kedua telinganya. Ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu, ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan untunya. Yah, ia harus sadar. Bahwa cintanya tidak mungkin terbalas. Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke, peduli pada Sasuke, dan hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak akan mungkin peduli padanya, meskipun dirinya akan mati sekalipun. Sakura tidak akan pernah peduli padanya.

xxx

Semua murid Konoha Senior High School memandang takjub pemandangan sekitarnya yang begitu indah. Setelah mereka melalukan perjalanan panjang, terbayar sudah rasa pegal di pantat mereka setelah duduk berjam-jam dengan pemandangan indah yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Mereka semua tiba di hotel Kirigakure Hills bersamaan, jumlah bus mereka ada delapan. Tentu saja hotel itu berada di daerah perbukitan hingga bus yang mereka naiki harus melewati jalan yang meliku-liku. Pemandangan hijau dan udara segar benar-benar membuat energi mereka kembali terisi.

Naruto yang baru saja turun dari bus langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar. Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan menuju bagasi untuk mengambil kopernya, saat ia ingin beranjak, matanya menangkap koper merah muda milik Sakura, Naruto tersenyum, walaupun gadis itu masih menolak dirinya, ia tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus memenangkan hati Sakura. Naruto bisa saja menyerah, namun tidak untuk sekarang.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ini kopermu." Naruto menyerahkan koper berwarna merah muda itu pada pemiliknya yang baru saja turun dari bus.

Sakura tersenyum, meraih kopernya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya. " _Arigatou_ ," balasnya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel di ikuti Naruto. "Naruto, aku minta maaf soal di bus tadi." Sakura berujar pelan, namun berhasil membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Soal apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku marah-marah dan berkata tidak mengenakan." Sakura menunduk dalam.

Naruto tersenyum, tangannya yang bebas tak memegang gagang koper terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura, lalu mengusapnya sesaat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sedang tidak enak badan, karena itu tingkat emosimu cepat naik," Sakura tersenyum mendengar itu. "Walaupun sebenarnya kau memang memiliki emosi yang tinggi," senyuman Sakura mendadak hilang ketika mendengar lanjutan kalimat Naruto, dengan refleks tangannya pun menghantam kepala dengan surai pirang itu.

Duak!

Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi horor, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya. " _Ittai_ , Sakura- _chan_!" teriak keras.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis, aku tidak punya balon untuk menghiburmu. Oh! Aku punya permen, kau mau?" Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus permen dari sakunya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Naruto melirik Sakura yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Tak lama, Naruto ikut tersenyum, senang rasanya bisa membuat wanita itu tersenyum setelah emosi selama delapan jam di dalam bus. Bukankah itu mengerikan?

"Kelas dua B semuanya berkumpul disini!"

Suara yang Naruto dan Sakura kenal menarik perhatian mereka, mereka bisa melihat sosok Inuzuka Kiba sedang melambai di dekat meja resepsionis. Mereka juga melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sudah berkumpul disana.

"Apa semuanya sudah disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada teman sekelasnya. Sasuke juga menjabat sebagai perwakilan kelas ini, ialah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua teman sekelasnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang belum," sahut Hinata melihat-lihat teman sekelasnya.

"Biarkan saja, mereka akan menyusul nanti," balas Sasuke. Lelaki itu mulai membaca kertas kecil di tangannya, lalu menatap teman-teman sekelasnya. "Kita, kelas dua B akan tidur di kamar Fuji nomor satu dan dua. Kamar satu untuk wanita dan kamar dua untuk laki-laki. Semuanya ikut aku." Sasuke mulai melangkah, menuntun semuanya untuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

" _Sensei_ bilang, di hari pertama ini kita kita akan diberi kebebasan, jadi kalian bisa melakukan apapun seharian ini." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan dalam perjalanannya dan di sambut dengan meriah oleh mereka.

"Nah! Inilah kamar kita, silahkan simpan barang kalian." Sasuke menyerahkan kunci kamar nomor satu pada Hinata, sedangkan ia mulai membuka pintu kamar nomor dua.

Sakura yang notaben adalah seorang wanita, ia masuk ke dalam kamar nomor satu diikuti oleh teman wanitanya yang lain. Sakura memandang takjub kamar yang sebesar ini, pantas saja satu kelas hanya diberikan dua kamar, satu untuk wanita dan satu untuk pria, ternyata kamar mereka sangat luas, mereka akan tidur beramai-ramai menggunakan _futon_ dengan alas _tatami_.

.

Setelah membereskan barang bawaannya, Sakura keluar dari kamar tidur kelasnya yang sudah kosong karena semua temannya berbondong-bondong pergi keluar. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju kamar pria. Disana, ia masih bisa melihat punggung Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang merapihkan barang bawaannya.

Melihat seisi kamar besar itu kosong, Sakura tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam sana, melangkah pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara, membuat Sasuke tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang lelaki itu, Sakura baru memanggil, "Sasuke- _kun._ "

Terlihat punggung lelaki itu menegang. Perlahan, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara Sakura yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan masuk sembarangan." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sakura mengambil satu langkah, hingga ia berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke lalu berjongkok di sisi lelaki itu. "Bolehkah aku menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Ia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata selama beberapa detik, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka semakin dingin. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, menatap lantai _tatami_ sambil menggenggam ujung bajunya erat-erat.

"Maaf, Sakura. Hanya Hinata yang aku cintai, tidak ada yang lain."

Mata Sakura melebar, hatinya tertohok mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang begitu lancar keluar dari mulut itu. Sakura teriam, tidak mampu membalas kalimat itu ataupun beranjak dari sana.

"Kau tidak seharusnya hanya melihatku seorang," Sasuke kembali berujar, ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi dari sana, hendak meninggalkan Sakura. "Lihatlah Naruto, dia pria yang jauh mencitaimu dari apapun dan siapapun." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti di mulut pintu.

Sakura terhenyak, ia terdiam beberapa menit disana hingga akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat itu. Disinilah ia sekarang, di taman belakang hotel yang di tempatinya, tempat yang sepi. Ya, biarkan dirinya sendiri kali ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan cuaca dataran tinggi sangat dingin. Apa karena hatinya sudah membeku? Jadi ia tidak bisa merasakan hawa dingin seperti ini lagi.

"Sedang bersedih ya, nona cantik?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seorang Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sakura mendecak kesal. Apa Naruto tidak mengerti dengan kondisinya saat ini? Kenapa lelaki itu malah memasang wajah menyebalkan di tengah ia sedang galau begini?

Baru saja ingin melontarkan kalimat, suara Sakura terhenti di kerongkongan ketika ia merasakan pipinya terasa hangat. Ia menatap Naruto, lelaki itu sedang menempelkan sebuah minuman kaleng di pipinya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika berdiam diri disini tanpa melakukan apapun." Naruto menyodorkan minuman kaleng hangat yang baru saja dibelinya ke arah Sakura.

Sesaat, Sakura hanya mampu menatap minuman kaleng itu. Namun, angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya menggigil, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak minuman hangat yang Naruto berikan untuknya.

Sakura membuka tutupnya, lalu meminumnya beberapa teguk. "Terima kasih," ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto sedikitpun.

"Ya bukan masalah untukku," jawab Naruto seadanya.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam. Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto melalui ekor matanya, menangkap lelaki itu sedang bersandar dengan nyaman di punggung kursi sambil menghirup udara segar. Naruto, lelaki yang begitu menyukainya. Namun, ia tidak pernah membalas pernyataan lelaki itu sekali pun. Apa Naruto masih mau menyukai seorang gadis sepertinya? Ayolah, Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang tidak punya perasaan.

" _Kau tidak seharusnya hanya melihatku seorang. Lihatlah Naruto, ia pria yang jauh mencitaimu dari apapun dan siapapun."_

Kalimat Sasuke kembali terngiang di telinga Sakura. Ia menatap ke depan, sudah cukup ia melirik Naruto sedari tadi. "Naruto," panggilnya pelan, namun lelaki di sampingnya merespon dengan cepat.

"Ya?"

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya dengan kasar. "Apa kau yakin mencintai wanita seperti diriku?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Seperti dirimu bagaimana? Aku selalu mencintai Haruno Sakura."

Sakura terbelalak. Jadi selama ini Naruto tidak pernah marah ataupun membenci dirinya? Meskipun ia sudah mengeluarkan kalimat yang mungkin menyakiti lelaki itu.

"Walaupun seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku harus menyerah karena kau tidak pernah mencintai diriku." Naruto kembali berucap. Membuat Sakura yang duduk di sisinya menegakkan punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menyerah!"

Apa yang kukatakan? Rutuk Sakura dalam hati ketika kalimat itu refleks keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto, saat itulah ia merasakan hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdesir, jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat.

"Buat aku mencintaimu! Dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!"

Sakura ingin menampar dirinya saat itu juga. Kenapa kalimat itu lepas begitu saja dari mulutnya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang ketika melihat wajah Naruto sedikit merona. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya di udara.

"Sakura- _chan_ pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku!" seru Naruto keras. Untuk kali ini, Sakura tidak marah pada Naruto, justru ia mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, suasana kembali hening. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya begitu saja di pundak Naruto, tak menyadari jika lelaki pirang itu berjengit kaget di buatnya. Namun, Sakura tidak peduli, kenapa ia merasa nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini?

"Biarkan aku memakai bahumu," kata Sakura pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Sebentar saja."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kau boleh memakainya kapanpun kau mau."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Naruto meresponnya dengan cepat. Sebesar itukah cinta Naruto padanya selama ini? Apa ini artinya ia tidak pernah sadar dan mengunci diri di dunia Sasuke sehingga ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki yang baik hati seperti Naruto? Apakah Naruto akan cocok dan bisa bersamanya selamanya? Entahlah, Sakura tidak mau memikirkan lagi hal itu. Saat ini, ia mulai menyukai lelaki di sampingnya ini.

xxx

"Sakura- _chan_ , ini sudah sore, ada baiknya kita kembali sekarang," ujar Naruto sambil melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam enam sore.

Sakura yang sibuk memotret pemandangan hutan yang menghentikan kegiatannya. Sesaat, ia menatap langit yang sudah berwarna kejinggaan lalu menatap Naruto dan mengangguk cepat. "Oke!" serunya.

Hotel mereka berada di daerah pegunungan, tentu saja ada sebuah hutan di sekitar tempat mereka. Sakura yang membawa kamera besar tidak mau melewati pemandangan sekitar sini, terlebih saat mereka sedang ada jam bebas melakukan apapun untuk hari ini.

Meskipun udara disini dingin, Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ia masih mengeluarkan keringat. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil sapu tangan, namun sapu tangan yang sebelumnya ada, menghilang dari sana.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto ketika menyadari jika Sakura berhenti melangkah. Gadis itu sibuk memeriksa seluruh saku-saku baju dan celananya.

"Sapu tanganku hilang!" seru Sakura masih sibuk mencari-cari di seluruh sakunya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencarinya besok? Ini hampir gelap. Akan bahaya jika kita tersesat, terlebih kita juga sempat melihat-lihat jurang tadi," kata Naruto mengingatkan Sakura agar mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada sapu tangannya.

"Tidak bisa!"

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu hadiah dari Sasuke- _kun_ ketika aku ulang tahun." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu menyentuh pundak gadis itu. "Tenang," katanya pelan dan berhasil membuat Sakura tenang. "Aku akan menemukannya. Tapi, aku mau kita kembali ke hotel dulu. Kita harus mandi dan makan malam bersama dengan yang lainnya." Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura dan gadis itupun mengangguk pelan.

xxx

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Seluruh murid mulai memasuki kamar mereka untuk beristirahat untuk perjalanan melelahkan hari ini. Besok, seluruh murid di haruskan bangun pagi untuk mendaki dan melihat matahari terbit di puncak. Karena itu, mereka harus bangun sebelum matahari terbit.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura yang baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara yang di kenalnya memanggil namanya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Aku akan menemukan sapu tanganmu. Jangan khawatir!" kalimat Naruto lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tersenyum dan ia pun mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di dalam sana, beberapa temannya sudah mengambil posisi tidur mereka masing-masing. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat yang masih kosong untuk dirinya, hingga ia menangkap lambaian tangan Ino.

"Sakura, disini! Aku sudah menyiapkan _futon_ mu!" ujar Ino keras.

Sakura melangkah ke arah sahabat baiknya itu. "Terima kasih, Ino!" seru Sakura mulai masuk ke dalam selimutnya, diikuti Ino yang tidur di sisinya.

" _Don't mind, forehead!_ " Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, kau seharian disini berduaan dengan Naruto, ya?"tanya Ino, melirik Sakura di sisi kanannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi hidungnya untuk menutupi rona merahnya. "Iya benar."

"Ah, akhirnya Sakura bisa _move on_ dari Sasuke dan beralih pada Naruto." Ino berujar senang sambil menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Sakura mendengus, ia berbalik membelakangi Ino. "Sudah ya, aku mau tidur." Sakura mulai menutup matanya. Ia memang sangat mengantuk, mengabaikan Ino yang masih berusaha mengodanya. Namun, rasa lelah lebih mendominasi dirinya, sehingga dirinya sangat mudah tertarik ke alam bawah sadarnya. Meninggalkan dunia nyata.

xxx

Sakura mengucek matanya dan melihat seisi kamar besar ini. Semua teman sekelasnya sudah terlelap tidur. Sakura merutuki dirnya yang bangun di tengah malam seperti ini untuk buang air kecil. Dengan berat hati dan sudah tidak tahan, ia keluar dari kamar, utung saja letak kamar mandi tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar mereka.

Sakura menghela napas lega ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Alisnya bertaut ketika menangkap sosok yang di kenalnya melangkah menjauh.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura tanpa ragu. Ia yakin, walaupun koridor ini pada malam hari hanya di terangi oleh lampu-lampu yang remang, pengelihatannya tidak mungkin salah.

Benar saja, sosok yang di panggil itu menghentikan langkahnya. Saat itu juga, Sakura melangkah mendekat.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Naruto? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura melihat Naruto yang memakai piyama tidur berbalut jaket tebal dengan senter di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi, aku ingin mencari sapu tanganmu yang hilang itu." Naruto menjawab santai.

"Firasatku tidak enak, lebih baik di cari besok saja." Sakura meraih lengan Naruto, mencegah Naruto pergi ke hutan malam-malam seperti ini.

Naruto tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya dengan erat. "Tenang saja. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku ikut bersamamu."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tahu dirinya sangat keras kepala, namun kenapa wanita yang ia cintai juga sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya? Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Sakura yang menatapnya tajam dengan aura bawa-aku-atau-kubunuh-kau. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Ambil jaketmu."

Sakura mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Mengambil jaketnya dan kembali keluar untuk pergi ke hutan bersama Naruto.

Dan disinilah mereka. Setelah bersusah payah keluar dari gedung hotel dengan cara mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan petugas akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Naruto mulai menyalakan senternya dan mulai melangkah di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Mereka terus melangkah sesuai dengan rute yang mereka ambil saat tadi sore, sesekali mereka berjongkok memastikan ada sebuah sapu tangan atau tidak.

Hampir satu jam mereka mencari dan mereka masih belum menemukan sapu tangan itu. Sakura juga beberapa kali mengajak Naruto kembali, namun entah kenapa Naruto memaksa untuk mencarinya lebih lama.

"Sudahlah Naruto, biarkan saja. Lebih baik kita kembali." Sakura berujar pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu tubuh pohon yang tumbuh di dekat jurang.

Naruto tak merespon kembali ucapan Sakura selama beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya... "Aku menemukannya, Sakura- _chan_!" seru Naruto keras sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah muda ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, tak menyangka bahwa Naruto benar-benar menemukannya. Ia langsung melesat cepat ke arah Naruto. Namun, ketika ia baru mengambil satu langkah, tanah yang lembab membuat dirinya terpeleset.

Srak!

Mata Sakura melebar ketika ia terpeleset ke belakang, tepat ada jurang di belakangnya. Saat itu, Sakura hanya mampu mengulurkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata, berharap Naruto merah tangannya.

.

Naruto mengangkat sapu tangan berwarna merah muda yang ia temukan di bawah semak-semak ke arah Sakura. Ketika gadis itu ingin berlari ke arahnya, dia terpeleset ke belakang, sukses membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya. Tidak, di belakang sana ada jurang. Sakura bisa... dia bisa mati jika jatuh kesana.

Gadis itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata dan dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto berhasil meraih tangan itu, meskipun setengah tubuhnya hampir jatuh. Tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam kuat tangan Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang erat akar pohon yang menjulur di luar tanah.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_ , bi-bisakah kau naik pelan-pelan?" tanya Naruto. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dirinya dan Sakura tidak jatuh ke bawah sana.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, air mata meluncur dari kedua mata hijaunya, membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan gadis ini?

"Naiklah pelan-pelan, Sakura- _chan_. Kita berdua akan jatuh jika aku melepaskan peganganku di akar ini. Kita tidak bisa lebih lama." Naruto kembali berujar keras agar Sakura mau memanjat lengannya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai meraih lengan Naruto namun dengan cepat ia kembali merosot. Matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata menggeleng pelan ke arah Naruto. "A-aku tidak bisa! Tanganku terlalu licin."

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangan kanannya yang memegang tangan Sakura juga sudah mulai berkeringat, sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah terasa perih karena menggenggam akar pohon terlalu kuat. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat agar gadis itu tidak terguling ke bawah sana.

"Naruto lepaskan aku."

Suara Sakura membuat Naruto tersentak. Naruto menatap gadis itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Air mata sudah tidak mengalir lagi di kedua pipinya. Seakan-akan gadis musim semi itu siap untuk mati di bawah sana.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya Sakura- _chan_! Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanmu!" seru Naruto keras walaupun ia sendiri juga sudah tidak kuat untuk tetap berpegang.

" _Baka_! Jangan keras kepala! Kau juga akan jatuh nanti!"

"Lebih baik aku yang jatuh daripada aku harus kehilangan Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Genggaman tangannya dengan Sakura semakin licin, membuat Sakura perlahan merosot turun. Bodoh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia tidak mampu menyelamatkan gadis yang sangat di cintainya? Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura ketika Sakura memberikannya kesempatan untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya.

"Naruto," Naruto membuka matanya ketika Sakura memanggilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya, senyum yang amat ia sukai. "Lepaskan aku."

Naruto balas tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Sakura, melainkan melepaskan gengamannya pada akar pohon, membuat mereka terjatuh dan terguling di tanah yang curam. Naruto menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya ketika mereka merosot jatuh, menjadikan punggungnya sebagai tameng ketika harus menghantam batang kayu ataupun semak belukar. Ketika sampai di dasar, mereka berhenti terguling ketika kepala Naruto membentur badan pohon. Naruto membelalakan matanya, rasa sakit luar biasa menyerangnya begitu saja. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah terhantam beberapa kali saat jatuh. Detik itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Sakura membuka matanya, ia sulit bernapas. Dan ia sadar, bahwa dirinya masih dalam dekapan erat Naruto. Sakura bersusah payah untuk melepaskan dekapan itu. Ketika terlepas, ia membulatkan matanya. Matanya langsung terasa panas ketika melihat Naruto yang memejamkan mata dengan luka di wajahnya. Terlebih ketika ia melihat luka besar di telapak tangan kiri Naruto.

Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa di cegah. Ia menarik kepala Naruto dalam pangkuannya. Ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah, Sakura melihat kedua tangannya, saat itu juga tangisnya pun pecah karena noda darah yang membasahi tangannya.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata. Ia tidak peduli dengan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah, ia memegang kedua pipi Naruto, lalu menepuknya pelan. "Naruto! Naruto bangun!" serunya keras masih dengan tangisannya.

Naruto masih tak membuka matanya, membuat Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Naruto," serunya lemah karena tidak sanggup untuk berteriak lagi. "Kumohon buka matamu."

Sakura merasakan pipinya di sentuh, membuat dirinya tersentak. Naruto membuka matanya, namun mata itu tidak sepenuhnya terbuka lebar. Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto yang masih menyentuh pipinya, tangan lelaki itu terasa begitu dingin.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja, Sa-sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto terbata dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku baik-baik saja!"

Senyuman tipis terulas di wajah Naruto. " _Yokatta_ ," ujarnya. Mata biru langit itu tampak begitu redup, Naruto menautkan alisnya, berusaha menatap wajah Sakura yang kini sedang memangku kepalanya. "Sakura- _chan_ , aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas."

Sakura menangis keras, hatinya begitu sakit melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk pelan kepala Naruto yang berada di pangkuannya. Bisa Sakura rasakan jika Naruto bernapas dengan putus-putus ketika ia mendekat, bisa ia rasakan celana tidur yang ia kenakan semakin basah oleh darah yang terus mengalir dari kepala Naruto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sekitar, tidak ada apapun selain pepohonan disana.

"Kumohon siapa saja, tolong kami. Tolong Naruto."

"Sakura- _chan_."

Lagi-lagi Naruto memanggil namanya. Bisa Sakura lihat Naruto dengan susah payah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meraih pipinya dan mengusap air mata disana hingga sudut matanya.

"Ja-jangan menangis, simpan sapu tangan ini baik-baik," Naruto dengan susah payah kembali mengulas senyuman di wajahnya sembari memperlihatkan sapu tangan yang juga digenggamnya. "Aku mengantuk, biarkan aku tidur."

Sakura tersentak. Jantungnya mendadak terasa nyeri ketika Naruto mengucapkan itu. Apa artinya Naruto akan meninggalkannya? Meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Sakura menggeleng cepat. Tidak. Naruto tidak boleh mati disini. Semua ini salahnya karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan sapu tangan pemberian Sasuke. Seharusnya biarkan sapu tangan itu hilang.

"Naruto, jangan katakan itu. Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?" tanya Sakura cepat. Hatinya begitu kalut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tapi aku akan melihatmu dari jauh," air mata Sakura kembali tumpah tanpa bisa di bendung. "Sampai akhir, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ku-kumohon! Jangan katakan itu! Aku juga mencintaimu, aku juga."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Sakura- _chan_. Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena mencintaimu hingga akhir." Naruto menutup matanya perlahan, saat itu juga setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata _sapphire_ nya yang terpejam.

"Ti-tidak! Naruto! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Bangun Naruto, bangun!" Sakura menepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

Ia kembali menangis. Menangis dengan suara keras. Sakura meletakkan kepala Naruto di atas tanah, berpindah duduk tepat di sisi tubuh Naruto. Ia melihat wajah Naruto, wajah yang sebelumnya berwarna tan kini sudah semakin memucat. Senyuman lebar yang biasanya Naruto keluarkan kini menghilang karena bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Sakura mendekap tubuh Naruto dengan erat, tubuh yang biasanya terasa hangat, kini berangsur dingin membeku.

"Naruto!" panggilnya keras dengan derai air mata yang semakin membanjiri pipinya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau akan selalu menemaniku. Hanya kau yang mencintaiku begitu tulus. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." suara Sakura berangsur melemah.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku tidak benar-benar pergi darimu."

Sakura tersentak ketika suara itu kembali terdengar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan di hadapannya sudah ada sosok Naruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dengan tubuh transparan.

"Tapi, aku yakin kita akan ketemu lagi nanti. Jangan menangis."

Perlahan, tubuh Naruto yang transparan itu semakin memudar. Sebelum menghilang, untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Senyuman terakhir, berarti juga kehangatan terakhir.

"Jangan pergi!" raungnya di tengah-tengah pepohonan dengan tubuh yang tergolek tak bergerak di atas tanah.

xxx

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura membuka matanya dengan napas terengah-engah. Bisa ia lihat Naruto dan Ino memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Sakura- _chan_? Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Naruto sembari membantu Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendudukkan diri. Namun, gadis musim semi itu terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kau duluan saja. Katakan pada _sensei_ tunggu kita lima belas menit." Ino mengangguk cepat dan keluar dari kamar yang menyisahkan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, sedangkan lelaki itu menyentuh kedua pipinya dan mengusap pipinya pelan. "Apa yang kau mimpikan? Kau sampai berteriak dan menangis seperti ini." Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Naruto di hadapannya ini hidup dan terasa begitu hangat.

Detik itu, Sakura langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, menarik lelaki itu ke dalam dekapannya dengan erat. Air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras dari zamrud nya. Naruto sendiri juga ikut terkejut dan membiarkan Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Setelah ragu sesaat, Naruto balas memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Semuanya sudah menunggu kita untuk melihat _sunrise_ di puncak. Kau harus bersiap-siap. Kita juga bisa sekalian mencari sapu tanganmu yang hilang."

"Tidak."

Naruto menautkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kenapa tidak?

"Biarkan saja! Itu tidak penting," Sakura mendekap Naruto semakin erat lagi. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku," lirih Sakura pelan. "Hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sakura merasakan kepalanya di usap lembut oleh Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu kau mimpi apa. Tapi, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Kalimat Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit tenang. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "Aku baru sadar kalau aku juga mencintaimu." Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang. Mungkin, lelaki itu sedang membelakkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto."

Naruto melepaskan paksa pelukan Sakura. Menatap wajah Sakura yang masih basah karena air mata. Naruto tersenyum tipis, mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Sakura, lalu mengecup pipinya yang basah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto balas menjawab ketika melepaskan ciumannya.

Sakura tersenyum. Semua itu mimpi. Naruto masih ada di hadapannya, tersenyum di hadapannya, mencintainya dan mencium dirinya. Kini ia sadar, Naruto lah yang penting untuknya. Sasuke sudah dimiliki orang lain dan ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Namun, kali ini ia sadar, bahwa ada seorang pria yang benar-benar mencintainya dan ia tidak boleh membiarkan orang itu pergi menjauh begitu saja.

xxx

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan santai di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju puncak. Perjalanan terasa begitu ramai karena semua murid ikut melihat matahari terbit di puncak sana. Sakura yang asik berbincang dengan Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ketika ia membuka layar ponselnya, nama Ino tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _From : Yamanaka Ino_

 _To : Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject : Kau hutang penjelasan padaku!_

 _Hei, aku begitu panik karena semalaman kau terlihat gelisah saat tidur. Dan saat aku membangunkanmu, kau malah memanggil-manggil nama Naruto, karena itu aku membawa Naruto ke kamar kita ketika semuanya sudah keluar dari kamar. Aku ingin tahu apa yang mimpikan semalam. Jadi, saat kita mulai perjalanan wisata sehabis melihat matahari terbit, aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya padaku di bus nanti._

 _Ingat! Selama tidur kau terus menggumamkan nama Naruto! 3_

Wajah Sakura memerah, membuat Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya menautkan alis, bingung.

"Akhirnya... Haruno Sakura bisa _move on_ dari Sasuke dan berpindah pada Naruto!"

Wajah Sakura dan Naruto terbakar saat itu juga ketika suara Ino terdengar jelas hingga telinga mereka. Bahkan, beberapa murid lainnya tertawa ke arahnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, lelaki dingin itu bahkan ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Awas saja kau Ino- _pig_!" seru Sakura tak kalah ke keras pada Ino yang berjalan lebih jauh darinya.

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ehm... Adakah yang ketipu dengan cerita ini? '-' kalau ada, berarti Yuki berhasil nipu kalian! #plak. Oke, fanfic ini adalah fanfic spesial untuk author **Galura no Baka Lucky22** yang berhasil menebak konflik dalam fanficku yang berjudul **Lost**. Kita berikan tepuk tangan untuknya. *prok prok prok* Nah buat Galura-nii, aku harap kamu suka dengan fanfic spesial ini. Maaf karena lama banget publish'nya -_-)a alasannya sama seperti di fanfic sebelumnya, aku galau karena waktu itu mau sekolah. Sebelumnya, aku buat ini pake sudut pandang Sakura, tapi... yah aku gak jago nulis pake sudut pandang pertama.

Fic ini juga pas banget lho buat Galura-nii yang mau minggat ke fandom lain terus gak taunya balik lagi #seketikadigampar.

Kenapa aku buat fanfic tipuan macam ini? Readers/Author yang berteman denganku di facebook pasti pernah ngerasa aku buat status gini : 'Pengen nipu orang' entah berapa minggu yang lalu. Dan inilah hasilnya haha! Berharapnya sih para pembaca pada ketipu :p

Oke maafkan saya karena membuat AN gak penting ini terlalu panjang. Yang terpenting, aku harap fanfic ini memuaskan untuk Galura-nii. Karena katanya tema'nya aku yang nentuin, jadinya yah begini. Anggap saja... (seperti katamu) Berkah Ramadhan :3

Yosh! See You in Another Story!


End file.
